


Tails entwined

by ignisberry



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Shelter, Cats, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some angst, Stressful, Swearing, We love cats, cats are best, cats bring love together ;), first fic, hopefully, hunk is match maker, hunk is too, ice cream shop, implied shiroxmatt, keith is best bro, keith is wingman, life is stressful, one-side pidgexallura, plance, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisberry/pseuds/ignisberry
Summary: pidge and allura run an animal shelter. pidge has fallen hard for allura. but throw some cats into the pot of emotions and that might change.------aka I don't know how to write summaries with out spoiling what i have planned. all you need to know is plance will happen at some point lol.





	1. meow?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so this is my first fanfic and I'm going to try and update as much as I can but leave tips and critiques in the comments.  
> I feel like after season 8 there has been less plance stuff which i mean i get but i wanted to do something for this lovely ship so her we are.  
>  
> 
> it might not seem like it but it will be plance one day.

Pidge had had about the longest day at the shelter and she was just about done. It ranged from a customer “accidentally” letting all the cats out of their rooms to having her crush flirted with all day(and not by her). 

Pidge chucked her keys on the counter and open her Fridge. She scanned for her peanut butter cookies. Which she really needs right now…... They were gone. Death, death will come to whoever has my cookies.

Keith walked in eating her cookies.“That little-” 

” sup pidgeotto” he had the bag of like ten that allura had made for her with only one left. He starts to turn around and pidge was ready to pounce on him. “I fed one to your snake too by the way.” she grabbed her keys, yeeted them at his head and hit him right square in the back of his head then jumped on his back and wrestle the bag from him.

“Hey hey I was kidding there just in the freezer.” Keith was in a ball laughing on the ground well pidge stood on the counter like a raptor clutching to the bag.

“That was just straight up foul play. You really didn't feed any to noodle right?” 

“No pidge I'm not stupid I wouldn't feed a snake peanut butter cookies” she raised her eyebrow. He through her keys right back at her.

Keith and pidge Lounged on their couch in Keith room watching My Little Pony(Keith's request). Pidges feet were on the back on the couch with her head dangling off the front. Keith was sitting normally. 

The tv was in Keith's room cause they were just broke college student in the summer heat and Keith's room was the coolest(and he had a mini couch).

“Hey Keith you should grab us ice cream!” her eyes sparkled up him.”pleaseee” he shoved pidge of the couch. What an ass.

Pidge glared at him from the floor he walked out of the room.

“No ice cream kit kat. Sorry” he yelled from the kitchen. Ugh, what as the world even come to. Pidge walked into the kitchen lying down on top of their little table. 

“Can you get me some at the store” pidge wined. Keith laughed.

“Really what are you five or just on your period” she groaned at his statement. “I'll take that as the latter.” he laughed again.

“ wow you are sooo nice” the sarcasm laced every word. Pidge got up and put her shoes on. 

“Pidge your still in your pj’s” **he laughed again again.**

“I'm just going to the tiny ice cream shop down the street.” she knew that place was his favorite. “And I'm not getting you any.” he snorted 

“Fine, I'm gonna watch My Little Pony season final without you.” she didn't wanna admit that she wanted to see what happened.

“No need to get all feisty with me I'll get you a two-scoop but you better pay me... for both.” she laughed. Keith handed her a 20. 

“I want my change back.’’

“you betcha.” she grinned up at him. Just as the door was closing she heard him yell.

“ I won't start it till you get back.” she smiled.

The ice cream shop was about two blocks from their apartment. It was about 8:45 on Friday and the ice cream place was open till 9 pm. Thank god. She texted Keith.

**Grass type pokemon** : hey what flavor you want

**Little weebie** : one scoop of cookie dough and one scoop of mint

**Grass type pokemon** : roger that

**Grass type pokemon** : ...loser XD

**Little weebie** : har har har

**Grace type pokemon** : come down Keith your Texans showing

**Little weebie** : 🤦

Pidge shoved her phone in her pj pocket, ya she had pj pockets made them herself. Ya, she was that cool. 

She got in line. Granted it was just one guy and then behind him a really tall girl with white hair. Wait…...Allura?  
“Allura?” pidge asked. Yup. Allura, beautiful Allura turned around. 

“Pidge? ...Pidge!” she turned around and gave pidge a big amazing bear hug.

***

Pidge had fallen for Allura every sense she helped pidge get their local animal shelter up and running again. They were friends all through high school and they end up going to colleges nearby each other. They both worked their asses off all last summer at the shelter. It wasn't till pidge realized(with the help of Keith) she had a crush on Allura that she was also bi.

_“ why can't I say that I would date her I don't like her or anything I'm just saying that if I dated a girl it would be Allura.” pidge explained to Keith._

_He deadpanned. “Pidge darling you're gay.”_

_“What no I just said I wasn't. I just said that if I did date a girl..i-it would be ugh fuck Keith.” she shoved her head into the pillow on her bed. Back in the first year when Keith and pidge’s old apartment with one bedroom, set up like a dorm room._  
“How could this happen. She hugged her pillow and looked at Keith. “It's not like I have anything against it's just I don't know like why, why me. This just makes my life more complicated. Now I'm going have to come out and shit uhhh. Oh my god, how am I gonna tell my parents and Matt what about Hunk? I mean I'm sure he’ll be fine oh gods Allura is totally straight and-”  
“Pidge your rambling.” pidge had knee tight up to her chest hugging tightly to them. Keith on her bed. Tears started to stream down her face. 

_I don't need another thing to make me weird.” Keith placed his hand on her._

_“Pidge look at me.” she looked up at him more tears in her eyes. “ it's going to be ok. You don't have to worry. First, you don't have to tell anyone you don't want to so there is no having to do anything. Second, no one is going to make fun of you is 2019! And if they do you get up there and smack them up with your smart brain.”  
Pidge tried to smile. She hated being vulnerable. Keith could see right through it. So he hugged her. He rarely did that, like ever and that made Pidge smile for real this time. “Pidgey you have nothing to worry about.’’ He pulled away. “You know I'm gay right? And nothing is wrong with me” she smirked at him._

_“You sure about that.” Keith through his pillow at her. She deflected. Laughing even though water still hung in her eyes. That what she should be doing, laughing, not crying about being gay. A real smile grew to her face._

_“Th-thanks Keith means a lot. It's just a lot to take in you know?”_

_“Totaly”_

“Whatcha doin here, I mean you're clearly getting ice cream but by yourself?” ugh it sounds like she is hitting on her. 

“I could say the same thing about you. And in pjs?” she giggled. 

“Well I'm getting ice cream for me and Keith. Soooo he’s here in spirit so I'm not alone. Also, pjs are the newest fashion” pidge mentally slapped her self for how stupid she sounded. Allura punched pidge in the arm playfully 

“Well, now I'm here with you and ghost Keith too so ha,” Allura smirked at her. Pidge realized that allura didn't say anything about her pjs. Ugh she probably thinks I'm stupid, 

“Toucha.” Allura went back to reading the flavors. “Oh, also I'm bringing Keith tomorrow to help out with the dogs.” 

“Kk oh, by the way, Breezer going be there tomorrow” she winked, winked!! At pidge! Allura and pretty much everyone at the shelter had been trying to set them up together. Pidge only liked breezer as a friend but she wasn't sure about him. Breezer and pidge had a lot of income, almost the same person. It was weird. 

Pidge just laughed awkwardly.

“If I were a Nidoking, you would be my Nidoqueen.” she looked over and this guy who was taking orders just dropped a nerd pick up line. This guy was stupid if you wanted a girl who looked like Allura you can't use that. 

“I'm sorry what?” Allura looked so confused. She turned to pidge.

“Pidge don't you play poke-moon? How do you even say it? Don't you play that or something?” The guy at the counter almost looked modified.

“It's Pokemon, one o. And yes I play pokemon. He was hitting on you but with a crappy nerd joke.” Pidge laughed.

Allura raised her eyebrow. Pidge laughed as the still modified guy handed allura her ice  
Cookies and cream… ew. 

“Bye Allura see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” she waved as she got in her car.

“So _pidge _what can I get you?” the guy asked. pidge rolled her eyes.__

__“Eavesdropper” she mumbled. “Uh, can I have one scoop of cookie dough and one scoop of mint chocolate chip in a cone. Uh, then two scoops of chocolate peanut butter in a cup please”_ _

__“Got it.’’ Apparently, she wasn't allowed to just sit there. “ so your name is pidge like pidgey the pokemon?”_ _

__“um ” he just had such a curious look on his face. “ ya sure whatever helps you sleep at night.” he grinned at that._ _

__“Names lance, also You know you’re getting lots of ice cream, that's not good for someone so young.” he had his back turned to get the ice cream so pidge flipped him off._ _

__“I'll have you know I'm in my second year of college thank you.” she gritted out. He turned around._ _

__“Wait really? Me too! What school do you go to?”_ _

__“ first of all, I'm not going to tell you that, second if this you trying to get girls it's sad.” lance raised both his eyebrows.  
“ well, what pick up line would you use if you’re sooo good at it..” _ _

__“That's not what I meant” lance deadpanned at pidge_ _

__“See you can't do better than-” she cut him off and somehow in her tried state she decided was going to make it her goal to make this guy blush for being such pain in her ass._ _

__“Charizard is red, Squirtle I blue if you were a pokemon I would choose you.” she winked at him and leaned across the counter. He was just hasticle with laughter. “You otter come over here hottie.”_ _

__“You're so hot, you denature my proteins. “ he somehow composed himself and smirked at her. Pidge loved herself a good science pick up line and almost chickened out but she wasn't backing down._ _

__“Do you have a trainer name or can I call you mine” she winked and did her smirk. Lance just laughed and turned away. Pidge broke down in laughter. He didn't say anything back so pidge took that as a win plus any more and she was going to be as red as a lobster_ _

__After a minute or two, she paid when lance come back with the ice creams and handed them to her._ _

__“How are you going to eat both of those?”_ _

__“Is that a fat joke!?” she asked trying to sound pissed._ _

__“Oh no-no I-” Pidge kept laughing_ _

__“Dude lighten up I'm kidding, this one” she held up the hand with Keith's ice cream” is for my roommate, he paid anyway.” he smirked._ _

__“Ohhh does pidgey have a boyfriend?”_ _

__“One you cant call me that and it's not any of your business.’’ lance put his hands up in defense._ _

"listen I just thought we had a bonding moment, you know being nerds and all."

__“Alrighty then.” ding ding. “YES!” lance jumped up and fist bumped the air. “I'm off work.”_ _

__He grabbed his stuff and started for the door. Pidge didn't get how he didn't have to clean up but she wasn’t going to say anything._ _

__

__When she got to the front of her apartment she was aware that Lance was behind her so she was thankful for when her phone buzzed. She put Keith's ice cream cone in her bowel and picked up the phone.  
“Hey Kate.” matt, thank god. She sighed._ _

__“What’s up bro?”_ _

__“ just saying hi and checking in. shiro also says hi!” ooo so he’s at shiros._ _

__“ tell shiro I said hi and whatcha doin there matt” she smirked. Matt just choughed._ _

__“Well now that I know your good I can let you go.”_ _

__“Mmh yeah ok just invite me to the wedding”_ _

__“Oh shut up,”  
“Love you too bro,” Pidge said as lance walked by her in the lobby towards the elevator. He was to invest in his phone he didn't notice pidge on the phone._ _

__“I'm sure you do, byeeeeee!” pidge put her phone away. She took the stairs._ _

__\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
LANCE_ _

__

__Lance couldn’t believe that someone didn't know what pokemon was! He was so ready to rant about it to his roommate hunk when he got to his apartment. He knew hunk was always working on stuff when he got home so he was going to get his keys out so hunk wouldn’t have to get up._ _

__Oof_ _

__Lance tripped over something and fell on his door. His phone went flying out of his hands(he had been playing pokemon go.)_ _

__“Meow.” he looked down to see a little kitten maybe 4 months old rubbing against his leg. The kitten was a silver tabby with extremely fluffy fur. Lance crouched down to get a better look at the cat. It had dark green eyes._ _

__“Awww aren't you the cutest. Do you have a tag little guy?... or girl?” he Scratched it's head, hearing it purr._ _

__“Mh no collar.” Lance looked down the hall to his left, no one, nothing. He looked to the right. Down about five doors a short girl with two ice creams in her hands. Oh, that's the pokemon girl! She walked inside. Wait does she leave here too?_ _

__“Is that your mommy?” he asked the kitten. He picked up his phone he took a picture of the cat. well, more then just one gotta get those angles, right? he was about to pick up the cat to bring it to pidge when some guy walked out of the door on the phone. He had his back to lance but the guy seemed upset._ _

__“No it's just one day I need off…. I'M there every day, even when I feel sick. No, I-. ugh,” he pinched his no nose. “No, sir…..Yes, sir.” then the person on the other line must have something really bad._ _

__“Excuse me?! “ he yelled. “How dare you! You know what I'm taking tomorrow off and the rest of life off! I quit!” he hung up. Pissed._ _

__“Damn” lance mumbled. Lance was clearly not as quiet as he thought he was because the guy turned and glared at him. _Shit it was keith. _____

____“Can I help you” he spat. He just glared at lance. Lance never liked keith he was always annoying and rude neighbor but lance felt bad for him._ _ _ _

____“What did he say?” lance asked gently. He just glared at me. “Ok...uhh”_ _ _ _

____“Lance not in the mood!” he said through gritted teeth. He was about to open the door when lance yelled._ _ _ _

____“ wait is this guy yours?” Lance scooped up the cat. The kitten purred in his arms. awwwe._ _ _ _

____Lance handed the cat to keith much to the cat displeasure._ _ _ _

____Keith looked at the cat. The was a glint in his eyes. Lance wasn't sure whether it was pure rage of the cat or something else._ _ _ _

____Keith handed lance the cat back and opened the door and just as he was closing it he said “ it's a girl.” then slammed the door in lances face. _ouch _____ _ _

______“Alright girly looks like your with me tonight.” and with that lance walked back to his apartment_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Catistofic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get cat-istofic 
> 
> (i'm not sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and make all chapter titles cat puns or cat related.

PIDGE

Keith came back in very pissed. He had gone outside on the phone with his boss to see if he could have tomorrow off. Pidge guessed it didn't go well. She was feeding noodle(her snake) but she heard a lot of yelling. 

“It's a girl.” Keith slammed the door. He dragged himself over to the table where is ice cream was dumped in a bowl. He ate it sadly. 

“ Keith?” pidge sat down next to him eating her ice cream. Man did pidge love chocolate and peanut butter.

Keith put his hand on his face. “ I just quit…” pidge Stared at Keith.

_Shit he wasn't kidding_

“It's ok Keith we will work this out. I-I can pick up more shifts at the cafe, ok?” he didn't look at her he just kept eating his ice cream. Pidge lightly punched him.

“ you let me slack off and start an animal shelter, why don't you take this time and go out and do something? Something you've always wanted to do?” that didn’t seem to help.

“If you take more shifts what going to happen to the shelter? You put so much work into it and now it will go to waste. GOD, I'm such a screw-up!” Keith chucked his spoon at the wall sending ice cream flying. 

“Keith… It's-” Keith got up.

“Katie,” he said it with a warning in his voice. “Can we talk about this tomorrow?” he didn’t wait for pidge to answer as he got up and left.

Pidge sighed. She grabbed Keith's ice cream, spoon and cleaned it up. Her Ice cream didn't seem so good anymore. 

Once she knew Keith had really gone to his room. Pidge sat on the floor with her back on their front door.

She needed to think of a way to get them more money. Pidge knew Keith was wrong, the shelter would be fine. They had plenty of volunteers that help out year around. the only thing that would happen would be that pidge would see allura less. less time with allura meant less time to find out if she was into girls. then no girlfriend That thought saddened her poor gay self. so she dismissed it. Money and Keith. That's where her thoughts need to go. 

“If I take the weekends and the Monday I have off at the cafe that could help.” she thought out loud.  
“Maybe Keith could get a job at the dinner about a mile or two away.” Pidge knew that Keith probably wouldn’t be able to do anything like what she did with allura. He didn't have the time to do that with right now. the school was less than a month away. But either way, pidge would support him if he did try. 

“Maybe we could get another roommate?” she and Keith didn't really know anyone that would need a roommate...ya nope. “I am not having allura as a roommate.”

Pidge wish Keith wouldn’t shut down like this but she learned the best thing to do is give him time to cool down on his own, he would come to talk to her when he was ready.

They would also have to watch my little pony season Finale next Friday night.  
She and Keith watched episodes every Friday. They rarely missed any. Pidge needed to do something before she started thinking the wrong things

So Pidge got up. Looked at the time on the microwave, 9:46. Pidge knew she wouldn’t fall asleep anytime soon so she was going to play video games. Best way to distract herself from reality. 

Her room was lightly lit by green Christmas lights around her room. She had a loft bed with a desk taking up where the bottom bunk would go. 

Pidge made sure to close her door in case Keith was trying to sleep(which wasn’t likely).

she tiptoed around all the junk on the floor and sat at her desk, opened her computer. the screen hurt her eyes so she turned down the brightness. She browsed her steam games. Cattail, terraria, slime rancher…. Yup, that's what she was gonna play. 

She opened her save file. She went out looking for puddle slimes, one of her favorites. They were just so cute!. She had found two in the quarry so far when her phone buzzed. Hunk.

LANCE

Lance closed the door as quietly as he could with his new cat in his hand. He was already trying to think of names. Squirtle? Maybe? That would be pretty cute. Oo wave would be an awesome name. 

Lance had placed the cat on the living room floor. Hunk seemed it be in his room.

“You know kitty we could do one of those things where you pick? Put names next to food bowls and you pick a bowl. Would you like that?” lance scratched the kitten's chin. She started purring. 

“Man you are so cute!” lance knew hunk would love the cat too.

“Ya no lance.” or not

“Hunkey poo.” Lance got up and bear-hugged hunk. “ you will never guess what happened today.” 

“You stole a cat?” hunk questioned. 

“Noooo hunk, at work I used a pokemon pick up line on this girl and she had no idea what it was!” 

Hunk facepalmed. “That had to be pretty funny dude, how did you explain it to her?” hunks eyes never left the cat though. So lance figured he was gonna have to stick up for the poor girly later.

“This pidgeot had to tell her friend what pokemon was then the pidgeot tried to one-up me with more pokemon pick up lines! Mine was so much better though! I also think she is with Keith and roommates with him?!” lance exclaimed

“pidgeot? And you sound stalker.”

Lance huffed at hunk “ I think her name was pidge, and I'm not a stalker.” Hunk grew a wicked smile on his face. 

“ oookay sure, keep telling yourself that buddy.” lance was about to defend himself when hunk kneeled down and faced the cat.

He looked at it for two seconds. “How on earth did you get her?”

“She was just outside the door.” Lance shrugged. Hunk raised his eyebrow at him.

“Really! I couldn't just let her starve outside! And I mean come on look at her?” lance picked her up and showed hunk. “Hunk can we keep her? pleaseeeee” 

“Lance we don't even have cat food.” lance put the cat down. It walked over to hunk, she curled up in his lap. _Nice one kitty_  
Hunk was about to tell lance no but then the little cat started purring. Lance knew the cat had to have done that on purpose. He knew hunk wouldn’t say no now.

“Uhhhh lance you make my life harder.” but hunk said it with a bright smile on his face. 

“We can pick up cat food tomorrow?.” Lance said. Hunk grinned. Scooping up the sleeping kitten.

“Sounds good, you can pay and she sleeping with me tonight.” before Lance could say anything hunk was in his room.

Lance was just happy he was getting a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slime rancher is this really cute game that I play and the slimes kind of remind me of the little fluffy things pidge finds and that she keeps. here is a picture of a puddle slime. sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjXtsqL_tDhAhVmleAKHX3tBfQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6zOsDF1zghg&psig=AOvVaw0Pd3LckhV9OHpaYS4gCA1c&ust=1555379441802335  
> Im thinking of doing two pov each chapter. also I love the idea of pidge owning a snake named noodle. XD
> 
> spoiler for next chapter  
> hunk may or may not try and get pidge and lance together... but how well will that go?


	3. late night cat gets the mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title doesn't really make sense but I thought it was a funny play on to early bird gets the worm. 
> 
> enjoy!

HUNK

He had to set lance up with pidge it would be a match made in heaven. This was the thought going through hunks mind as he put the cat on his bed, opened his computer and called pidge.

Hunk and pidge knew each other from a science summer camp they went to together in 8th grade. Hunk was just visiting for a year so they ended up having a long distance best friend relationship. They always stayed up late talking about their dreams. Hunk wanting to have his own restaurant and pidge wanting to be a game designer. 

When pidge and hunk found out they were going to the same college they were both ecstatic. But life got crazy, With school, work and the shelter. They haven't hung out in a while but hunk knew he was going to go spend some days at the shelter soon. 

“Heyyyy” Pidge picked up the phone. “What's up hunk?”

“Hey Pidgey, How are you? What's it been? Feels like months since we’ve talked?”

“Ugh” pidge groaned. “ gosh hunk you have no idea how busy I've been. Even though the shelter has been up and running for little over a year It’s still a lot. Then my normal job is crazy, now I've gotten pick up even more shifts and yikes.” Pidge waited for a second. “Hunk I haven't really and I mean really talked to you since the grand opening of the shelter!”

“Wow, Pidge has it been that long? Man. Well, I'm free tomorrow?”

“Yes! Come down to the shelter. I've missed you hunk! So so much!” pidge sounded so tired through the phone. 

“I'll come down and you have to tell me why you sound so tired.” 

“Aye aye captain. “ Pidges laugh was full of life. It made hunk realize how much he really missed one of his best friends.

“Hey! Wanna play ark?” hunk asked. Back in high school, they played it so much. Hours upon hours spent together on that game.

“Hell ya!” 

“Hunk… I found… a BLUE parasaur!” 

“Pidge you have like seven parasaur.”

“...but it’s blue.” hunk just laughed at her as she tamed it up.

“Whatcha gonna name it?”

“...blue…” pidge just laughed while hunk facepalmed.

Hunk and pidge played for about four more hours till hunk realized pidge stopped talking. Which meant she fell asleep on her computer(like always). Hunk wished he knew where she lived so he could put her to bed. He knew she was going to be moody tomorrow from bad sleep.

Hunk hung up the phone after saying goodnight, even though he knew no one would respond.

Hunk shut down his computer, put on his pj’s, and made sure Lance was fast asleep in his room. But when hunk come back to his room he found a certain cat in his bed.

Hunk scooped the cat. “Well, cutie you’re going to have to tell lance your new name is Blue” Hunk pulled his huge yellow blanket, pidge got for him a few years ago, over him and blue. Hunk fell asleep while the cat purred next to him under the covers.

\------------------------------

LANCE

Lance woke up with a knock on the door and before he could even speak the door swung open with hunk and the cat. 

Hunk hit the lightswitch, blinding lance. 

“Duddddeee.” Lance groaned.

“Morning to you too,” Hunk who was holding the cat put her down. The cat had a harness on and a leash which hunk was holding. 

Lance didn't understand how hunk could go from wanting to get rid of the cat to acting like her mother in just one night.

“up up up. We're going to the shelter, I’m meeting a friend and your going to get the cat fixed, shots and uh lots of cat stuff.” Hunk smiled at lance almost creepy and turned around. The cat calmly following like she was in on it too.

Lance got up and got dressed. Hunk was up to something he knew that. 

He checked his phone, 7:39 am. _Uhhhh hunk you are dead to me._

Hunk was in the Kitchen with the cat eating a bowl of cereal, the box and milk were still on the counter. A bowel and spoon was left on the table. Lance figured it was for him. He grabbed the cereal and milk. 

“So who is this friend, you never tell me about any of your friends that I just hear about randomly, like allura that one time.” Lance sat down at the table and poured himself breakfast.

Lance and hunk were neighbors back in middle school and high school so naturally, they were best friends. Lance never liked being away from family so at first he almost didn't want to go to college but hunk was always family to him. So he found a college near hunks and they become roommates. Plus they both picked a college not to from home.

Lance was a big family nerd so he visited home a lot but jobs and just life kept him and hunk busy. Their summer break was really all they got and he had still yet to go visit his family this summer. But making new friends was right up his ally. 

“Um, I tell you about my friends all the time.” 

“Right, that's why I asked because I know all about them.”

Hunk acted like he didn't hear lance’s commit. “Allura is off-limits when you see her today by the way.” lance winked at hunk. “ we’re meeting Katie. Her and allura run the shelter. I'm sure other people are going to be there also I just don't know them all. Katie and I go way back almost as long as you and me.” 

Lance clutched his chest, are... A-are you replacing me.” Lance pretended to die in his chair. Hunk just shoved him.

“I would never but Katie is pretty chill, she goes to my college. I really miss her she was always there for me and we had a lot in common. Oh Her roommate goes to the same college as you I believe and oh I'm going to take her out for lunch or brunch if you wanna join.” 

Lance could tell by the look in his eye’s that Katie must be pretty important to him

“Ooooh, I see she's that kind of friend.” Lance grinned at hunk. “How come you've never talked about her till now.”

Hunk’s laugh sounded like a bark. He wiped a fake tear. “Lance best joke ever. Katie is like my little sister. And we’ve both been really busy lately. That's why we're going to see her.

Lance could understand that. He missed his sisters a lot. Especially his twin, Veronica.

“Is she in our year?” 

“Ya, second but she only has college for one more year because she did early college so she pretty much skipped her senior year of high school.”

“What?! That's so lucky! She must be like a genius?”

Hunk shook his head. “You have no idea.”

“Lance it's past 8:30 come on.” hunk yelled from the door. Lance may or may not have taken a little bit of time on his skin care routine than normal. 

“Coming! Do you have the cat?” 

“Ya and I named her blue” hunk yelled back.

Lance shut the door behind him. He turned around to lock it. Well, hunk walked with blue to the elevator. 

“Blue?” he thought he heard a meow he looked down the hall. The apartment's landlord had a little desk at the end of the hallways with plants on them. Lance could have sworn he saw his cat but when he blinked it was just the plant and desk. _Weird, clearly I'm still tried._

“Ya blue like the color.” Lance caught up with hunk.

Lance turned to hunk “ but she’s a grey tabby?”

Hunk but his hand on Lance's shoulder. “I know and her name is blue.” 

Lance looked down at the cat, up at hunk then back at the cat. When she meowed at him lance just laughed. 

“ Alright, you win this one _blue._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this took so long. I have lots of school stuff from trips to tests and homework. then sports I have had no time to work on this but I had some time after my two games on sunday I pushed through. also sorry this one is shorter. I swear this will get good. I have some great stuff planned! :3
> 
>  
> 
> Happy late mothers day!


	4. another Meow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this one is so short I felt like adding any more wouldn't work with the plot. ill try and get a longer one next time. I also fixed a lot of spelling or just some plot mistake in the other chapter(although I'm sure there is still a lot.) nothing that important if you've already read it though.
> 
> Edit 5/18/2019 so I was in the middle of history and realized I didn't name this chapter before posting so it will have a chapter title now.

### Pidge

 _Ugh._ Pidge sat up. Her back and ears aching. She smacked her alarm off. 

Pidge groaned and rubbed her back. Her computer screen shined brightly back at her so she shut it down. 

Pidge blinked and thought for a second, something was itching in the back of her mind.

Shelter...shit! The shelter! Pidge grabbed her phone. Two missed calls from allura. 4 text message from her and one call from Matt. 

Pidge checked the time 

8:20…!

Pidge jumped up scrambling to get dressed. She was supposed to be at the shelter over an hour ago!

“Shit shit shit” ran out of her room and into Keith's. 

“Keith quick get up, get up!” Pidge screamed at him as he bolted up. (light sleeper). Pidge grab pants and a t-shirt from his drawers and threw them at him. 

“Keith we should have been at the shelter over an hour ago! Get the fuck up!” She ran out of his room and into the kitchen. Grabbed Keith's keys and shoved on shoes.

Keith came barreling into the kitchen with his shirt halfway on. He stops dead in his tracks. 

“Keith's come on we don't have time to stop!” pidge went to go run out the door but ran right into...Matt? 

“Matt?” Pidge asked as she looked up at him.

Pidge was puzzled for about a second until her phone buzzed. Another text, this one from hunk. Saying he was leaving as soon as his roommate got out of the bathroom…..fuck.

“Hi! By! Got to go” pidge was about to bolt past him and out the door when a little kitten walked through (somehow open?) Door. 

Pidge stood frozen. She blocked out Keith explaining to Matt where they were going.

Pidge scooped up the little kitty. Her heart soaring for this little kitten, no more then four months old “Hey, sweetie!” she scratched its head. the kitten turned into a fuzzy purring mess. For a sec pidge thought about bringing the cat to the shelter but the owner was probably in the building so she figuried keep it close.

She turned towards matt. “hey buddy, really love and miss you, but we gotta gooooo.” she gave matt the cat.

"just stay here with her till I got home tonight." she started down the hall when she heard matt call after her.

"what am I supposed to do with her in the meantime?!

 "Take her on a nice dinner date." and with that she spirted to her car. the thought of the cute cat replaced with an image of allura.

Pidge drove despite Keith's complaints. She might have run a red light. Or two.

\-------

Pidge parked the car in the pretty vacant parking lot. Only a white Jeep, which was parked in the farthest spot. That was Allura's car. She looked around no other cars. _ok not that bad I just hope hunk or breezer isn't here yet._

She hopped out of the car, locking it then spirting to the doors.

When she bursted the door open. Allura was on the floor laughing. Jealousy sparked through pidge, _Was someone else here?_

Allura looked like she was restocking their more pet store part of the shelter.

“Allura you good?” at least she looks cute rolling around laughing on the floor. 

“Oh my god,” her voice seemed to crack. “You “ she wheezed. “You just ran like a little...elf running. Did someone steal your cookies little elf.” Allura rolled over dying from laughter.

“Hardy har har.” pidge went to go fake step on her.

“No please I'm sorry.” she didn't seem sorry. She weakly tried to push pidge’s foot away well still laughing.

“Oh no, I've suddenly lost control over my body.” Pidge slowly started to fall down on allura. Pidge laid her back across Allura’s back horizontally. 

“Hey!” Allura tried to turn over. Making pidge fall face-first on to the ground.

Pidge helped Allura up.

### Keith

Keith grabbed the to-do list pidge had made him write down on the way to the shelter.

~Feed dogs

~Feed cats, two snakes, one mama rat + kids

~Change litter boxes, 

~New dog to get to know

~Show hunk around

~Teach breezer how to care for snakes

~Talk to allura about getting more reptiles.

Keith looked it over. He wished he could be as organized as Pidge. Yes, she was late this morning but she still had a list of things to do. It was her own origized chaos.

Keith just quit his job on an impulse and didn't know what to do now. They needed money badly. Pidge never did any of the bills, he did. Keith didn't believe Pidge didn't know how bad this was. Even with his job, Keith knew that money was really tight. 

Keith never wanted to tell pidge because she would freak out and drop everything. She would work her self until she burnt out. 

keith knew her. She would do anything to not have him stress and not have to deal with money problems. Pidge never liked money, her family was always in trouble with money. Her parents and Matt are both in a better place now but when she was younger it wasn’t so easy. it was something pidge lonely every talked about when she was really really upset. if you didn't know about it you wouldn't realize how much it really did impact her life. when money became a problem she got stressed. Stressed pidge does some not so smart things.

Keith and pidge both had money for an emergency that could they start using but it would only last so long. Keith was going to have to find them a roommate or something.

he knew the perfect person to ask!

Keith lay his head down on the dashboard thinking about what to say to convince both of them it was a good idea. his head shot up as he heard a car pull in. he quickly got out the car and ran into the shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of pidge and allura play fighting. also poor keithy and his worries.
> 
> one last thing the next chapter might not be for a little bit I'm not sure, the end of school and sports is killing me right now.
> 
> P.S I tried this new thing with showing whos pov it is, it is much easier to tell I think at least  
>  
> 
> hope you guys liked it even though it's short.


	5. cat scratches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh! it has been so long I'm super sorry guys. this chapter is a little filler with some angsty Keith. I'm really sorry I've been busy. I will try to post more because I'm on summer break!! but I have work soon... which is longer than school but that's okay!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

### Keith

Keith walked into pidge screaming.

“HE’S HERE!!!” she bolted out the door. Allura stood laughing. She had boxes spread around. Clearly, she was unboxing and restocking the little “pet store” that the shelter had. Selling things that the shelter also used on the cats and dogs, so that when someone adopts a pet they could also get the supplies they needed. It’s much better than people going to big brand pet stores that don’t always know what they’re doing or selling things just because it is protocol.

“Hunk is clearly here.” 

“You can clearly see who her favorite is.” allura laughed. She handed Keith boxes. “You know she isn’t getting work done with him here and breezer isn't coming until noonish. So get cracking.” she pushed a few more boxes and a box cutter towards Keith. 

‘’ She doesn't get any work done period.” Keith heard Allura's bark of laughter as she went to go take care of the dogs. Keith just chuckled to himself. As if anyone but allura could be pidge’s favorite.

Back in freshman year of high school.

_I don't understand why I have to go…” Keith was silent for a moment. “I could just go back to school with Katie. They all love me. For once a family that loves me.” he looked down at the ground. He didn't want to make a scene but he finally felt like he fit in. Matt and Katie loved him like he was always part of the family. He sat with them at family dinner, watched family movies, played board games together, he and Katie would gang up on matt in wrestling matches. Everything he ever wanted in a family and here Shiro was taking it from him. He didn't know why he didn't make a scene the whole way to the new school, to the new family, and into this new life. It just didn’t sink in for him that this was really happening till he stood outside the school with Shiro._

__

__

Keith looked back up at Shiro, his eyes wet and glistening. He was trying really hard not to cry. He just wanted a family and he found it! The Holts were supposed to be his forever home! 

“You promised me that I was going to stay with them! I don't want to leave!” Shiro tried to grab his shoulder but Keith shook him off.

“Maybe we should go back to the Carsons house. I knew starting only a day after you got to the Carsons was a bad idea.” 

“Bad Idea?! Shiro-” Keith's voice broke a little. “ you promised…” it came out as a soft whisper. Sending daggers into Shiro's heart.

“Keith I told you pidge's family is really struggling with money right now, I told you matt has to live with me right now. I'm really sorry I thought it was going to work.” Shiro tried to get Keith to get back in the car.

“It was me, wasn't it? I-I… they must hate me?” Shiro was about to speak when another freshman ran into Keith as the first bell rang.

Keith shrieked. He forgot other people could see him. He instantly shut down. How could he be so stupid? A family that loved him? ridiculous. He was never going to late himself get attached to another family. Never get attached to anything or anyone.

The boy fell on top of Keith. The kid scrambled up, his friend came running behind him. “Lance- oh my are you okay? “ the second kid helped both lance and Keith up. Lance apologized but Keith stood stone-faced and walked into the school. 

_Shiro looked helplessly as Keith ran for the front doors of the school. The holts couldn’t even keep themselves afloat let alone another kid._

Nowadays he gets the reason the holts couldn’t be his forever family but that doesn't mean it didn't leave him scarred. He never tried to get to know any more of his foster families. He just worked his butt off to get enough money for college. Once he realized Katie missed him as much as he missed her they talked and hung out whenever they could. Katie and the holts were still his families but it wasn't the same. 

And maybe it wasn't just pidge that had bad interactions with money.

After that day though Keith always felt weird around Lance. Even though lance knew nothing about what had happened. Seeing lance every day was always like opening an old wound.

But Keith had more things to worry about then his past so he started opening up boxes. 

### Pidge

Pidge bolted out the door. She was so excited to hunk! As she ran out she saw hunk sprinting out of his car. They came together hunk giving pidge a bone-crushing hug. She was smiling so brightly. 

“I’ve missed you so much hunk!” she squeezed him again. He let go of her.

“I bet I've missed you so much more!” pidge was about to say something back when… the ice cream guy came out from the passenger side, cat in hands.

Hunk must have seen her confusion. “Katie” hunk always called her pidge, but okay? “This is lance and our new cat blue.” Pidge’s eyes lit up. She loved cats and she really didn't get to Appreciate the cat she found(or found her rather.) this morning. 

“How cute!” pidge took that in her arms. The cat reminded her of the one from this morning. She would have to ask hunk where he got it. She cooed at it like a baby and it lightly pawed at her nose. She giggled like a little kid. “How old is she?!... Or he?”

Hunk laughed.” nope she’s a girl! and not quite sure but a kitten definitely!” 

“Wait you're the pigeon pokemon girl?!” Lance exclaimed pointing at pidge.

Pidge kept playing with the cat. “Yes and it's not polite to point.” she eyed Lance.

“Right?” lance put his hand down. “So your real name is Katie?”

“Yes but my friends call me pidge.” she turned her attention back on hunk. “So where we going for lunch?” she put the cat down realizing it was on a leash and started walking back towards the shelter talking to hunk. Lance stood frozen for a second before catching up.

Pidge couldn’t wait for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, guys so for those of you that are stranger things fans I watch season 3(twice...lol) and I kind of want to write something with stranger things not sure what yet but let me know if you want some stranger things one-shot or anything like that!\
> 
>  
> 
> Also poor keithy in this chapter :(


	6. Cats always land on their feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> over 4 months...I... so much for having time this summer -_- then highschool is kicking my butt and kinda stressful but alas I got a very short chapter down. I'm just proud I updated.
> 
> anyway, man Lance thinks he can fix everything, doesn't he?
> 
> (is that foreshadowing I don't know you tell me XD)

### Lance

Wow, I kinda feel stupid now.

Lance watched as hunk happily walked with Katie. 

_WAIT SHE STILL HAS MY CAT!_ Lance spirited after them.

Lance walked into the front door of the shelter as Hunk held it open. There was a cute little front desk to the left. To the right, a little pet supply shop with a few rows of pet supply. On the wall in front of lance were lots of pictures of animals on a huge bulletin. Under the animal was either to be adopted or adopted. Talked about the personality of the animal and their story. 

Between the bulletin and the pet supplies was a big wide hallway door ran all down the hallway. At the end of the hallway were two big sliding doors. 

Lance was tilting to see down the hallway. Hunk nudged lance to get his attention but poor lance and his bad balance just fell over.

“Whoa there,” Allura caught lance and tried to help him get back on his feet. Keith, pidge, and hunk all stared at lance. One with annoyance, one with concern and one with envy.

“Man, I guess I must be falling for you,” Lance smirked up at Allure’s faces. She shoved Lance off.

She laughed him off too! Ouch. 

“Anyway, do you want an updated tour,” Lance almost responded that he had never been there but Keith continued. “Hunk.” 

Hunk quickly glanced at lance. “Yes, please! Um… I forgot my phone in the car and should probably find it first. Lance come help me find it please!” 

Hunk slowly walked to the car and wait until he was a good dissident from the shelter.

He turned to lance. “Dude! What did I tell, Allura was off-limits .” 

“I don’t understand why? And I all I did was a cheesy pickup line.”

Hunk groaned and quickly looked back at the shelter. “Because” he dragged it out just to enforce it so it would get through lances thicky nicky head. “Pidge is trying to get with Allura. Pidge really really likes allura and has been working on their relationship for a while. It makes her happy so just anyone but allura okay? But! I didn't tell you okay?”

Lance was only playing but he still felt bad. “Yup got it.” he held a thump just to make sure. “I'll just wait here well you look for your phone okay.” 

Hunk raced off to the car. Lance just stood in the parking-lot Selfconsciously.

I was only joking, I didn't mean to offend anyone. Hunk never gets that upset with him. I'll just make sure to not talk to allura ...OH! Maybe I can help pidge ya! I'll flirt with her and allura will get jealous! Then everything will be okay.

### Hunk

Lance doesn't even know what he does sometimes, he just like an excited puppy barreling through life. Of course, he meant well but that didn’t stop him. Hunk was honestly more worried about Lance falling for Allura and getting his heartbroken. If not Lance then it would be Pidge and Hunk didn’t know which was worse.

Hunk had his phone in his pocket so he just pretended to look for it. Well “looking” hunk updated his calendar, he was going away in two weeks to fly back home to see his family, he would have gone a week and a half. Lance was also going home for Thanksgiving but he was only staying three days because he had class. 

**To-Do list added- talk to Lance about Thanksgiving.**

**Date added to calendar- 11/24/19 to 12/4/19 -going home for food fest!!**

**Date added to calendar- 11/27/19 to 11/29/19- Lance goes home for turkey day too!!**

Satisfied with himself hunk got out of the car and walked back to Lance.

“Don't worry, I'm gonna fix what I need by the way.” Lance smiled at Hunk.

“ by doing what? Don't say anything about what I said to Pidge.”

Lance shook his head. “ no no no, I'm just gonna be nicer to Pidge and not talk to Allura.”

“ you don't have to be mean just not flirt, you know there is an in-between right.” hunk laughed. Hunk wanted allura and Pidge to be happy together but man lance was making it hard to not try and put him and Pidge together! Hunk felt like he was watching a love drama, right before anything really goes down but you get a sense of who is going to end up with who. But there was an almost love square going on, to throw off the audience, of course.

“Let’s get back inside for the tour, with less flirty Lance ya?”

“Ya.” Lance smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watch she-ra! ah season 4, just amazing!
> 
> I've been trying to write on my phone because it takes like an hour just to open all my taps to write on my computer! I write in google doc first then put it in Ao3.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! have a great night!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a smash up so many au's XD
> 
> I also read plance fanfics about how lance dates and or likes allura and THEN pidge. I was like what if it was the other way around? I like pidge x allura so this was made. pidge likes allura first then lance.
> 
>  
> 
> hope you all like it!


End file.
